conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cprhodesact
Good job, Cprhodesact! Hi! I am Yanus, Conworlds Wiki administrator. I'd like to admit that you are doing great job contributing to wiki, and I'd like to invite you to be one of the Conworlds Wiki new administrators. If you are ready to take on this offer, just message me on my talk page. --Yanus 21:18, 15 September 2006 (UTC) * Cprhodesact, you are officially promoted now. Congrats! --Yanus 16:27, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Making templates Here, take this and run: ...and go to Template:Lorem Ipsum and type something in it, and then just add the above to every page where you want it. If you're talking about boxes, then you'd want: which shows up as --Yunzhong Hou 20:25, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Invitation Having seen all the hard work you've done, I have come to the conclusion that you may be interested in helping out with The Neverending Wiki, a conworld project in the http://novelas.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Novelas Wiki. Themed high fantasy, the project we're working on has around 270 articles and has one hyper-contributor, one normal contributor, and a handful of lesser contributors. I realize that your project here is very large and that you have spent a considerable amount of effort on it, and that I may be mistaken in assuming that you would be interested in high fantasy, but my offer still stands. Just like you, we are in need of contributors, and my idea is that we could merge some of your ideas into the Neverending Wiki project. Here are some of the benefits you'll enjoy: *A team of contributors working on at least something every day or two; *Users who would take a look at and collaborate on your contributions to the Neverending Wiki more than users would on the Conworlds Wiki; *A lot of stories to get inspiration from; *A beautiful map to base things off of; *Developed regions of the Neverending Wiki World; *Technical support with templates, tables, and the like; *More active discussions and communication between users; *Organized atlas, arcanery, bestiary, entities, history, and organization; *A balanced world with imput from a variety of contributors, both past and present. We both have things to gain by cooperating. Please take this offer seriously; if you have questions or comments please leave a note on your user talk page or at my user talk page http://novelas.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Yunzhong_Hou here. Thank you. --Yunzhong Hou, admin on Novelas wiki. phyutamqa, category i was going to put the article under the Nearly Real World, but i don't want to do that until everything about the nation is ready. Understand? --User:X911 Nation templates I think I've gotten a wikitable to resemble the Wikipedia country infobox (examples are on both my nations, here and here). Would it all right if I were to replace the more basic templates used on the NRW pages here with my own table? Blast 27.03.07 1418 (UTC) :So...wait, are you saying I should or shouldn't use the template I have for other nations (made by other people). That's what I was asking about. Blast 01.04.07 0234 (UTC) ::Yeah...That's what I thought would be the answer. Ah well. Blast 01.04.07 2332 (UTC) Question About NRW Hey. I have a nation that I once wrote for the (unofficial) wiki component of a website called NationStates. I wanted to move it to ConWorlds, since I no longer participate in NS. I think that NRW is the place for me, but before I "move in," I want to make sure I'd be following the rules. Now, I know that a few of the nations in NRW (such as your own) do not have real world counterparts in terms of landmasses. My nation happens to be in the Atlantic Ocean, but not on any landmass that actually exists. Also, my nation has its own religion, which is not directly compatible with the major religions of the real world. So, what I'm asking is, would these be a problem with joining NRW? Thanks! --Dymero 08:15, 30 June 2007 (UTC) The geography's fine - no problem there. Georgeland's a non-existent group of islands, and Saydney's practically a non-existent continent. The religion's not really a major problem, but in NRW you'd have to reconcile it with real-world realism. How does the Catholic Church feel about the state religion being this "incompatible" faith? If you can go some way at least to explaining why your NRW nation has this religion as its state church but there are no or few followers anywhere else, and how your nation managed to avoid being "converted" after centuries of religious persecution, I don't see a problem. Cprhodesact 08:58, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Hi. I'm Yunzhong, from the Novelas/fiction wiki. Our wiki accepts nearly all kinds of fiction content. If you have works on this site that would do better incorporated in Novelas, please reply at my user page there. If you would like to contribute, then by all means please do. Thank you. Yunzhong Hou 04:52, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Conworlding Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou. I've launched a brand-new conworld that attempts to use a new set of rights based on the Creative Commons License and 'declares void' the GNU license, so that (supposedly) whatever you submit within that project is safer. There are as of yet no rules regarding now it must develop, so you have the opportunity to give it a sense of direction to begin with as well as incorporate the content from any conworlds you might have already created. I'm trying to get others involved in this project as well. Join, and together we can have a new, better beginning. It's at this page, the new license is here. You can leave me messages here. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 03:08, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Due to recent complaints that the license here is too complicated, I've created a short summary of it here. Hope this clarifies problems. Although Idea hasn't launched yet, we are making a list of all people who might be interested in contributing to the project. If there are at least 5, Central might consider making a site just for us, so if you want to conworld, please add your signature here. Also, we might be assigning development leadership positions to those who express interest. Development leaders will be in charge of everything related to their assigned aspect of conworlding, ie. government, economy, geography, etc. Also, considering Idea's nascent status, voting discussion is taking place on several critical issues. Please visit this page to voice your opinion on the matters. For those who are wondering, you don't need to get permission from anyone to join in. It's an all-new project I initiated, and everyone is allowed to participate freely in a democratic environment. Even if you are currently working on another project, I strongly encourage you to sign up because you might find it interesting later on. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 15:09, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Pages to delete Thanks a lot. I've tagged each of the obsolete articles with the delete template. Now that St. G is a bit more grounded in reality, our countries may exchange ambassadors sometime soon. Thanks again. Thewriter2120 00:37, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Yanus Hello, Yanus seems to be inactive. Do you have any contact? If not you should perhaps ask Wikia whether you could become the new sysop of this wiki?--Londogne 19:31, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Where Do You Get Your Pictures Hey Cprhodesact. Just a quick question. I like the pictures you use for the profiles of people in Georgeland. Where do you get them from? I'd like to find a place for stock photos, since I obviously don't want to get into any copyright infringement troubles, or just start pulling random pictures from anywhere. Thanks! --Dymero 01:39, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Yea, I thought it might be something like that, but was seeing if there was a stock photo website or something you were using. Thanks! --Dymero 03:55, 9 June 2008 (UTC) New Nation to the NRW Hello, Cprhodesact! My name is Anderson Cunha, I'm Brazilian and I would like a lot to participate of The Nearly Real World. Already to some time that I'm creating a nation of Portuguese origin, called: Southern Cross Republic - SCR (Portuguese: República do Cruzeiro do Sul - RCS) and I thought of creating a site for this nation, but I found NRW and I believe that my nation would be inserted perfectly in this "game". Is there some problem in beginning to create the page about my nation? Thanks in advance. --Cunha 11:20, 8 July 2008 (Brazilian Mean Time -3hGMT) Hello! I was directed to you by Catherine about being co-admin =) I've been working on my world Caroth and cleaned up a few strange pages Languages for example which redirected to the languages of one world, when there are far more. Hope to hear from you soon, Billy. Billyjb 20:57, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Hi Cp -- thanks for the great work you've been doing here as the only active admin at Conworld. Today I have given you Bureaucrat rights so that you can give administrator rights to others that you feel can help with administrative tasks -- just use the form at . I work a lot on answering new wiki requests, and send many people here when they ask for a whole wiki for their newly constructed world. Thank you for helping them to feel welcome -- it may help to add more to your main page telling new creators what to do and where to start, and perhaps adding a list of conworlds that are being actively edited right now. You can also create a Welcome template to add to the talk page of new users (spot them by the red "talk" links on !) -- talking to new users is the best way to build an active community. If you're interested, you can also learn more about customizing the colors and menus for your wiki at http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_Monaco . I know you've been doing great things on your own here, but please don't hesitate to ask if there's anything you need help with -- the Community Team is here to help. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 21:14, 12 August 2008 (UTC) URGENT MESSAGE FOR CONWORLD SYSOP Hello, Cprhodesact. As you know, you have gotten bureaucrat powers, and now you are able to set some users as auxiliar sysops to help prevent spam, to organize the wiki, to welcome new users and to block vandals. As you know, Yanus just abruptly left, leaving the assignment of new sysop unconcluded. Please submit the following list of users into the page, each one at one time, and set them to sysops * Thewriter2120 (requested at 27 September 2006, pending) * Tel Loiryn (requested at 27 November 2006, pending, bureaucrat flag) * Blast (requested at 15 February 2007, pending, currently inactive) * Billyjb (requested at 12 August 2008, pending) As Blast is currently inactive, it is not necessary for you to give him sysop right unless he goes active again. Thanks for your support to Conworld wiki. :Cprhodesact, if you and the Conworlds community feel these users are helpful, active and qualified as admins, there's no problem with promoting them, but you should know that the username User:Wikia Application Manager Server is not used by any Wikia employee, helper, or process and indeed, has made no other edits on this or any other Wikia wiki. I will be blocking this account as an unacceptable impersonation of Wikia staff. :Please take some time to review the edits from these users, and have discussions with the community about them if you feel they need more review. If they use their admin tools incorrectly, please let me or another Community Team member know so that we can remove their rights. It might be worthwhile to start a community discussion to update the process for gaining admin tools at Constructed worlds:Requests for Adminship. :I hope that this is just a case of a user who is eager to help the wiki, and not one who is using deceptive means to gain the perceived "power" of adminship, but the people who edit this wiki every day are the best ones to decide that. Please let me know if you need more help or advice on this matter. Thank you — Catherine (talk) 05:47, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::I agree. Would someone with the sufficient access level please remove the sysop flag from those users listed above (me included). I will try to earn my adminship and will not tolerate it being given to me for an illegitimate reason. I have not yet seen any recent contributions by any of the other three users listed above, and believe that they too should work to gain their adminship rather than simply have the flag fall upon them like manna. Tel Loiryn 12:46, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Reminder of admin duties As sole active sysop on this site, please remember that it is your duty to take care of all admin issues. That means making the necessary changes to protected pages and deleting pages listed for deletion. Things you should be doing now: #Making the Forum easily accessible #Temporarily posting a note on the Sitenotice that the Forum is up and that there's a vote for feature fiction running #Deleting pages in Category:Pages for Deletion whose reasons make sense. Thank you for your understanding! Tel Loiryn 12:44, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Cprhodesact, Please delete all articles in Category:Pages for Deletion. Tel Loiryn 16:30, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Cprhodesact, Thank you very much for helping to delete the articles and categories marked in Pages for Deletion! Tel Loiryn 01:20, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Which one includes the other, Kyratovia or Retrovia? Tel Loiryn 01:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship Hi Cprhodesact, As bureaucrat you may give me a sysop flag (for the second time, but for real now). Check my election history. Tel Loiryn 15:49, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Tel Loiryn 15:55, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Sisters I propose that your Santa Christina and my Arvant enter into a sister cities agreement. Interested? Nkr20 14:49, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Survey Hey Cprhodesact, I'd like to take a moment to say that a few things have changed on this site, including the sidebar and List of Worlds. Comments? Suggestions? And also, please help improve this wiki by filling out a short questionnaire here. Thank you. Tel Loiryn 13:37, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Agreement Can my Leubantia enter the Nearly Real World? P.S., I know that it was created by another IP, but they are actually, in real life, the same person! P.P.S., Don't ask who. 14:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Question I recently joined the Nearly Real World with my nation Heigard (still in early development), and I want to ask you if I can be part of the European Union; and if so, if I could adopt the Euro as national currency. --Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:18, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Adminship, PLEASE RESPOND User:Sir Spart Sparklbox and I have both been democratically elected to be new administrators. Can you give us those rights? I repeat: User:Sir Spart Sparklbox and User:TimeMaster have been democratically elected to be the new administrators. Thanks! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Just a reminder. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Please Can you please fix something? On the List of Georgeland ambassadors (or somethingg like that), the liberian ambassador resides in my country, and my ambassador is ambassador to Argetina. Please fix it now. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:58, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Coat of Arms I made a simple CoA to Georgeland, and I hope you like and use it. :) -- Cunha 7:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, Can't believe this thing is still going. Sorry for the intrusion, just stumbled upon it after throwing my name into google... You can never be too sure what people are saying about you these days. Anyway, couldn't stop by without saying hi. Hope everything is well on your side of the screen. Agent c 00:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ularian Government in Exile in Sunny Glas Vegas. Yeah, we keep it going. Well, I do, anyway. Nice to hear from you! Kobidar Can I add Kobidar to the Nearly Real World? Ethandabomb (talk) 21:54, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Administrative Reconstruction Hello, Cprhodesact! It has come to my attention, that the quality of this administration has become insufficient. It has become neglected, and the content has continued to decline. While I'm supportive of new content and the inclusion of new editors, such development should be done appropriately. Because of the content that is presented on our activity page, I believe, continuously discourages quality editors from entering the community. Our wiki has become fractured, and collaboration is almost impossible because most editors are unresponsive. I believe that the current admins, all 13, should step down and reorganize. Truly dedicated editors should be in this position so that they may coordinate a cohesive community that provides responsible guidelines for new editors. I remember when I was new to this community, my content was sub par but due to the guiding hand of the community and actively wanting to collaborate with other editors I developed. Conworlds is not what it used to be, and a breath of fresh air needs to come without intrusion from the previous, now inactive, administration. Thank you. --Horned King 22:15, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Wiki relocation Hey, we've moved locations over to a new wiki. We'd love to have you over there. :D Vivaporius (talk) 21:49, October 7, 2019 (UTC)